Aria & Ezra
by laranbebe
Summary: Can best friends of an opposite sex just be friends or will it always be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Okay guys, here is my new story. This idea came to me after spending a whole day doing nothing. It's been in my head all day so I have come to the conclusion, I should write it. It's the first, chapter, a bit short but if you like it.. I will keep going. So review and lemme know :)!**

**OHH important things I should tell you guys:**

**1. There is no A in this story, I love the Ezria story line a bit too much for A to be messing them around.**

**2. Ezra is one year older than Aria. Him and Aria grew up together along with Mike. Ezra's bestfriends are Aria and Mike.**

**Now you can read :)**

**Ezra's POV**

Senior year, my last year in Rosewood Day Highschool. Thank GOD! I have been waiting to leave this place since I got here especially since I screwed everything up for myself.

"Hey dude, you look totally out of place" Mike nudged me on the shoulder forcing me to fake laugh "Yeah, I know.. Kinda need to stop thinking so much! Seriously puts me down!" "As your best friend, I think it is time we get you back up man!" "Whatever you say bro!"

Mike Montgomery was my oldest and best friend, well apart from Aria. His older sister. My mom went to college with his dad and since then, our families have been so close, so tight and tied together in so many different ways.

Aria, my other best friend. She was the most amazing, most breathtaking girl alive and I had managed to go 16 years without noticing it.. That was until I messed things up and she got together with Noel Kahn.

Suddenly I feel a slap to the back of my head "If you want to be obsessed with my sister, try at least and be a bit less obvious Ezra" I looked at him and he went on "Noel is my friend cause we play in the same school team, I know he won't hesitate to kick your ass if he catches you staring at her, so don't be stupid man"

I chanced one more look to see her staring him back at me through those beautiful eyes, I watched her perfect lips form into a smile then she quickly looked away to her group of friends. I am an idiot. Ali wouldn't let near Aria again, let alone talk to her after everything that happened.

Then the impossible happened, Aria along with Hanna were walking my walk. She flashed me that award winning smile and I was tongue tied. "Hey Ezra, I heard you are in my English class this year with Mrs Welsh, does she still have a thing for you?" I noise came from throat, not quite a laugh or a word but it was a noise. She looked at me while her eyebrows scrunched together, a thing she has done since I have known when she was confused "Anyways Mike, Noel is wondering if you will be home today after so we can talk… talk alone about things" Her repetition of talk made it clear that they wouldn't be talking very much at all. Her "talking" to Noel made a lot more sense then them actually talking however I couldn't help the jealousy I felt over him. He had the girl of my dreams and I stood at the sidelines, trying to talk to her but never finding the words.

When the first bell rang Mike was still thinking "Nah sis, I'll be with Ezra, he's trying to get things sorted with that college girl Jackie?" He turned to look at me and smiled "Her name was Jackie right? Well whatever her name is, she is hot!" Aria reached across and hit Mike on the head "Mike!" Then as soon as the second bell rang, Aria's eyes fell on me "Off to English Fitz?" She asked while linking on to my arm, an action that made it near impossible for me to think of anything other than her. I cleared my thought and smiled to her "Sure thing".

Once we got away from the others, she unlinked her arm from mines and decided to use this as my chance to talk to her "So Aria, senior AP English, that's pretty cool" She shrugged and looked at me "I got first in all the exams last year and then I got called into school a few days ago, the principal was so excited for me to be able to do senior level English that he almost died, so I couldn't say no" " I suppose that's cool in an English geek kind of way" I smiled at her and she copied my action "Since we don't hang out as much, I forget how much of an actual geek you are Ezra" She added a giggle on the end of the sentence, hoping to make it not as harsh. "Well we can't all be the star football player who gets the hottest girl in school" I had said it before I even meant to say it. "Hottest girl in school?" She looked at me with wide eyes and I laughed it off "It's just a stereotype Aria, not talking about actual people"

We eventually walked into class realizing we were late, the only seats were right up front and beside each other. I sat down and Aria gave me a faint smile.

Oh boy, it will be a long year.

**Right guys, so let me know if I should update or not! Give me a little review :) k thanks bye!**

**Laranbebe xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I realised that my last chapter was a bit random in the regards, I had started a story from nowhere well, here you go. This might help a bit. **

**Aria's POV**

That one hour, one hour a day that I had Ezra Fitz completely to myself yet he wasn't there anymore. It just takes me back to that night. The night that changed everything.

I tried to block out the thought of him and his lips but it was near impossible. I was living a lie. Each day I lied to myself about my happiness and my true feelings all for the sake of keeping up appearances.

I had barely made it to lunch today, after English. Ezra got a call from "Jackie" the girl who got him, not me. I feel myself be sick for no other reason that he should be mines. I decided that going home was my best bet. Then I could finally think.

I got home and with the help of music, I thought back to that summer.

**Flashback**

Ezra was a sophomore and I was a freshman, when school began. My family and his decided to stay up in the cabin our parents bought. I had become so much closer to Ezra in those two weeks, especially since I realised I was in love with him. It was silly that he could feel the same but I was so desperately in love with Ezra Fitz.

Hiding how I felt about Ezra, became harder each day. Til the point where I couldn't see him as much, it hurt too much,

Our parents decided to have night in the city, meaning we were alone for the best part of two days together. Alone well sort of alone.. My brother Mike was there.

Mike and Ezra decided to invite some people up for party so it wouldn't be awkward right. Well he was so wrong. I still to this day don't understand why he did it, it ruined everything..

So the party started and of course they invited my best friends along with others. In a moment of weakness I confessed to Ali how much I was in love with Ezra.

So when the time came, I got into an empty room, knowing Ezra would follow. "Aria" he slurred "Hey" He sat down on the bed and grinned at me. Being not completely sober I walked over and sat beside him after a couple of slips "Hey Ezra" He looked into my eyes, right in my eyes and I could feel it, along with the smell of beer off his breath, I knew I was about to get the moment I was waiting for. He leaned in and I finally got the kiss I had waited so long for. It was sweet, romantic with underlying messages of lust and need, the feelings I mirrored to him.

Then I heard the door open to find Ali standing the doorway "Aria, someone threw up all over the hall, fix it now" I reluctantly got up and walked away from Ezra , before I left I turned to him "Find me in 10 minutes" And with a wink I was away.

Cleaning vomit was so less important than what I had planned with Ezra, but you have do what you have to do. Ezra was gone by the time I got back to the room, so I went look for him, then I saw it. What I never wanted to see. Ezra kissing some slut, she was tall, dark hair and she was really going for it. I had to get out of here. So I did the only thing I thought was reasonable when drunk, run away.

I spent the whole night out in the woods, crying my heart out. I finally had him and he went and kissed that bitch? I don't get it.

I didn't come home til the sun was rising but apparently Ezra cared now. When I was walking up the front stretch of land, he sprinted over and took me into a bear hug "I was so worried" I pushed him away, regretting letting go of his heat, he pulled off his hoody and placed it on me "Come on Aria, what happened? Why did you leave?" He winched in pain from his hangover. "Do you not remember?" "No, I really don't.. I was so worried about you. Jackie is got her friends out looking for you, what happened?" "You really don't remember?" "No, the only thing I know if I finally got together with Jackie, remember that girl I told you about. She showed up last night and told me she felt the same way about me, she's my girlfriend now! I am so happy Aria!"

I was his best friend, I couldn't ruin his happiness for the sake of my own, last night was a mistake and well I wanted him to be happy "Thanks get Ez, excuse me.. I need to shower" I barely made it to my room before I completely broke down in tears!

**End of flashback**

My phone took me out of my daze, I took a quick glance at the caller ID, it was Noel. Nothing Ezra Fitz did to me can't be fixed with meaningless sex.

E**zra's POV**

Aria cut out of school early.

I knew Mike was talking but I couldn't focus. All I could think about is Aria and if she is okay. My memory flashed back to the day Hardy told me what I did.

**Flashback**

"Man, you are such a player" Hardy said whilst sipping water to nurse his hangover. "Hardly Hardy, I have a girlfriend, I am NOT a player" "Girlfriend or not, didn't stop you for going after that 14 year old last night, the one you have pined over for years and the shocking thing is, she was up for it!"

My mind had completely lost focus "What? WHAT ABOUT ARIA?" "Dude, calm down. Do you not remember making out with her last night?" "NOOOO!" "Well you did, then you hooked up with Jackie. Pretty sure the 14 year old seen you and Jackie too" "Oh no" "Oh yes, didn't know you had it in you fitzy, but well done!" I had never been violent towards Hardy but in this moment, punching him made complete sense.

**End of flashback**

"Hey Mike, can you cover for me this afternoon, there is something I have to do" I asked him with pleading eyes "Sure man" He smiled and with that I left the canteen.

I decided going to Aria's is what I had to do. I had to see if she was okay.

When I got there, I practically ran from my car to the front door.. Unlike old times, I knew I would have to wait til she answered, instead of just walking in.

But it was Aria who answered the door, it was Noel "Can I help you? Geek" He spat at me. I always tried to be nice to him for Aria's sake but screw that "I'm looking for Aria, not your naked ass" When I realised he stood in front of me, just in a towel "She's in the shower, can I take a message?" He said with a sarcastic undertone. "Noel, is everything o- Ezra?" "I need to talk to you" Noel moved in front of my sight of a almost naked Aria, just wrapped in a towel "About?" "That English project?" "Noel, move out of the way. Go finish that pizza order, I'll be like 2 minutes" Noel finally stomped away and I was alone with her.

"Ezra, what are you really here for?" "You" "Ezra lo-" "I can't just pretend that we don't belong together, I made a mistake, one I have suffered over for a long time and I just, I just miss you.. It cripples me how much I miss you Aria" "Ezra, you can't do this to me, not again" She looked at me with her eyes full of tears and closed the door.

**So pretty much, reviews on this chapter will decide if I keep going, I have a full story in my head but only if you guys want to read it! So review!**

**Laranbebexoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is realllllllllly short and I might upload the next one (Which I already have written) if I think you guys want to read it :) So enjoy.**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

The door was closed, completely and totally closed, it was over. Whatever chance I had with Aria was gone. I am the walking definition of an idiot. I lost the one true thing I had loved since I was no age.

Going home to music was my only option. I turned on the car radio and The Spill Canvas' song All Over You blasted out of the speakers of the car making it shake with the vibrations. _(Right, I am an absolute music whore, I LOVEEE The Spill Canvas so yeah)_. I was screwed. The drive home was hardest, I couldn't focus on anything but Aria. I messed up, yes but she could do so much better than Noel Kahn. Come on.. The guy might be pretty but isn't it guts what matter most? I had the guts to come to her and tell her I was an idiot.. It might have taken me a while but I got there.

I got home eventually between my dangerous driving and my rage, I could barely see anything at this point. I needed to punch something or someone better yet I needed to punch Noel Kahn. How could Aria go from me to him? He was a dick and I had been her friend forever. I got into my room, slamming the door to an empty house. Practically sprinting to the iPod dock in room to blast any type of music to rid my mind of these thoughts.

_**Aria's POV**_

I stood at the door stunned, he said we belonged together. He had felt it, he felt it too but it doesn't make sense. He got together with Jackie.. He had me and yet he chose her. He had the power and he broke me, I didn't break him.

I heard Noel's footsteps "Hey babe, you okay?" He eyed me up.. Noel's thought about me either revolved around eating food with me or sleeping with me. Since he order the pizza, he clearly wanted sex. I can't believe it's came to this, I'm in a relationship with someone so I can't feel alone, so I can't feel the pain that I've felt since I was 14. Screw Ezra! HOW DARE HE COME TO ME AND THINK HE DESERVES ANY CHANCES WITH ME! He was the one at fault, not me. I just want all of this to end. The pain I ignore on a daily basis, the lies and the fake things in my life.. Running from my feelings was my best defence, it was my only defence.

"Noel, you have to go and when you go.. Don't come back"

_**Ezra's POV**_

I sat on my bed for a unknown length of time. I was to blame here, I didn't deserve another chance.

I grabbed a pen and the first page of paper that I got my hands on.

_Aria, I've got to get away, away from all of my mistakes. I want to run away and ditch this life cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night. I have no idea where my head is at but if my heart says I'm sorry, can we just leave it at that? I so hate these consequences, running from you what was my best defence was cause I know I let you down and I don't want to deal with that.** (Another song reference, teehee? I love Relient K ESPECIALLY anything do acoustically.. This song is I so hate consequences by Relient K)**_

_I'm good to go, I love you and my heart is sorry for everything._

_ I did not mean to hurt you, I could never hurt you intentionally._

_- Ezra_

I grabbed a bag, stuff it full of clothes and walked away.

_**Aria's POV**_

I sat in my downstairs hall. Thinking and over thinking as always. Ezra had finally come to me, maybe I should give him a chance. He was my dream and he was there, waiting for us to happen. He must be tortured waiting for me when I was with Noel. He was so out of touch with me now though, we were different people.

I had completely held on to a life that wasn't real. I mean I had my best friends and an amazing family but this isn't what I wanted. Sleeping with a guy to numb your feelings is how I imagined me and Ezra four years ago. He was all I ever wanted to be with but things change, people change. Yet that ache was always there, it always will be. I knew for a long time now that I was in love with Ezra Fitz but I ignored it.. For my reputation and for my sanity but how can you ignore the unavoidable? He was my soul mate, my other half and I was wasting time pretending otherwise. There was no point in crying about it, I was meant to be with him… So I might as well accept it now before either of us feel any more misery over it all.

_**Ezra's POV**_

I pulled up outside the school, heading straight to the football field. I walked to Mike and as always, Noel was near hand. "Hey dude, everything sorted?" "Not really, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure" We walked a good 50 yards away from the rest of the team, especially Noel. "What's up Ez?" "Can you give this to Aria?" "Sure but I don't see why you don't give it to her, yourself?" "Man, I'm going out of town for a while.. Personal thing but if Aria asks.. Tell her it, it's a family thing" "I don't get what is up with you two.. You two completely freeze each other out. She was one of the most important people in your life dude, don't be freezing her out or lying to her.. Cause you are like a bro to me but I will kill you if you hurt her" "I'm not trying to hurt her" "Right man, look I got to get back to practice.. Get yourself sorted and if you need me, I'm here and despite everything.. So is Aria"

I nodded and with that I was gone.

_**So it's a tad short, okay. So right, this will be the final chapter if I don't get reviews.. sorry but I have no clue about feed back and when writing feedback is the best thing ever. So if you like it, you know what to do! REVIEW!**_

_**-Laranbebe xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thank you guys who helped me to decide to continue this story! I actually really enjoy writing this story and knowing happens in my head completely makes it a million times easier! Enjoy readers!**_

_**Aria's POV**_

I stepped out of the shower for the third time today, however this time it was different. For the first time in years, I was truly being myself. I have been hiding since Ezra dated Jackie due the idea of being embarrassed over how everything happened, no one apart from Ali knew we kissed but still managed to let it loom over me occasionally when it suited her.

I began getting ready almost as soon as I could, I couldn't wait to be with Ezra.. He was my mines and I most surely was his, now and always.

After drying my hair and gently curling my hair, I picked out my favourite dress and began my makeup. I heard the front door slam loudly, the way it does when Mike closes it, followed by his gruff foot steps on the stairs, he legs were always tired after football.

He stood in my door like he always did "Why are you getting so dressed up? Hot date with Noel?" "I broke up with Noel" I said avoiding eye contact while applying mascara "Really? He seemed fine at practice" "It's cause we were never in love, it was a relationship of convenience.. We both only wanted one thing -" "Love you and all Aria but trust me when I say, I am not interested in who you are doing and for what reason you are doing them. But if you aren't seeing Noel, where are you going?" "Going to see Ezra.. I need to talk to him" "Aria, about that" "What?" I finally put down my make up to face my little brother "Go on Mike" "Ezra's gone. He left this afternoon and he gave me this note for you" "Did he say where he was going?" "He was very vague in details… He just told me that it was an emergency and he had to leave" "Aw right" I took the letter off Mike, trying to avoid his gaze and stopping my body from completely shutting down, that could wait. For now, I had to see what his letter said, Mike eyed me up carefully "You okay sis?" "I'm good" I said while letting out the breathe, I didn't know Is was holding "It just seems like you got ten times stiffer than you were 2 minutes ago, are you okay?" "I'm fine Mike, gimme the letter and get out" "Aria" "Out" I repeated in a firm voice and he quietly turned retreating towards the door "If it helps, I can listen, I might be your brother but you matter to me Aria" I sighed loudly and looked at him "Thanks Mike.. It'll be okay.. Eventually" "Okay" With that he was gone and my door was closed.

I harshly ripped open the paper cover his words to me, if he had the balls to tell me face to face he was going, he would have been in for the hardest slap possible.

_Aria, I've got to get away, away from all of my mistakes. I want to run away and ditch this life cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night. I have no idea where my head is at but if my heart says I'm sorry, can we just leave it at that? I so hate these consequences, running from you what was my best defense was cause I know I let you down and I don't want to deal with that._

_I'm good to go, I love you and my heart is sorry for everything._

_I did not mean to hurt you, I could never hurt you intentionally._

_- Ezra_

He didn't mean to hurt me? LEAVING HURT ME WORST OF ALL! Ahhhh! I felt myself collapse to my bed and for the first time in years, I cried over Ezra Fitz.

I walked over to my iPod dock and gently hit shuffle. Of course my music decides to play against me and on comes Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. _(I love this song a wee bit too much, so sorry for another song reference)_

I sat in my room for hours straight, not moving, just thinking.. How could I possibly hate him for being honest to me.

I finally got up and grabbed my phone out of my bag. I dialed a number known to well to my fingers.

The phone rang and rang. No answer.

_Hey this is Ezra, I can't come to the phone at the minute but you can. Leave a message after the *beep*_

_Ezra, it's Aria. I know you are gone but it's okay, you need to sort something out but please come back to me once they are sorted out. It's twelve and I need your attention. I've got forever to wait for you Ezra Fitz. You stole my eyes and I've never looked back. I've had the chance to tell you so many times but I am so terribly in love with you Ezra and I have been since God knows but we'll stop the clock together when the time is right but for now, go sort whatever you need to sort out. I'll be here when you get back and in case I wasn't clear, I am your. Now and always. I love you Ezra. I will always love you to the extent of it being painful._

_*Beep* End of message, to re-record the message, dial #. Otherwise please hang up now._

In the silence and darkness of my room, I finally fell asleep.

_**Ezra's POV**_

I've been driving for nearly 9 hours now, I've heard my phone buzz a couple of times but ignoring it seemed like the right thing to do. I had to completely clear my head from life and everything in it.

I drove past a McDonald's making my stomach growl loudly at me, I hadn't even noticed that I was that hungry.. Probably because my mind was so wrapped up in all my mistakes. I had to get away, away from everything so when I came back.. I could be good enough for Aria. She was the one thing I needed to life for and I would not disappoint her again.

After getting my food, I was back on the road again. I drove through the dark streets and closed shops. I was truly alone at this point in time, so I could finally let in the thought I had been avoiding for years. I made a mistake, one that ruined me and Aria's relationship. How in hell could I come back from that and make everything okay again?

I knew I would be a my destination soon, so I began to drop in speed. Where I was going was an act of desperation, simple desperation that I had come to due to the fact that I screwed everything.

I pulled into the closest parking spot and grabbed my bag. I walked up to floor 4, room 12. I knocked gently and the door eventually opened.

"Well hello Z!"

_**Oh boyy! Bet you are all going to hate me now :) The story shall get better, promise but you all know what to do!Review my litttle reviewers! :) Laranbebe xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Heyy guy, here's the next chapter in Aria & Ezra! Enjooooooooooooooy! :)  
><strong>

**Ezra's POV**

"So Z, as much as I just love having my ex boyfriend here, why are you here?" Jackie questioned me with wide eyes.

"I just needed a break, I was totally cut off from myself and you were the first place I thought of coming to." She studied me with careful eyes, finally deciding to sigh. I gave her a glimpse of a smile and she smiled back.

"Well that is just fantastic but you were up to five minutes ago, someone I used to know therefore I have plans.. I'm going out, you can come if you want but the other guy might not totally go that way"

"Oh right, sorry.. I didn't even think of that, I can go if you want" I offered, standing while quickly grabbing my bag "I can be gone in the morning, I'm just really tired right now and I really don't think driving is the best option for me right now"

"No, no. You can stay. Just don't wait up!" She said with a wink and walked to the door "If you are hungry, there's food in the mini fridge and cupboard.. Help yourself Z" Then she walked out, gently closing the door behind herself.

I sat myself down on her floor again, sighing and looking around. I eventually decided to check on reality, my phone had been off the hook for the last couple of hours. My mom was probably worried about me, I wonder was Aria worried about me too?

_**4 New Texts.**_

_**2 Missed Calls.**_

_**1 New Voicemail.**_

I went for the texts first. Surprise surprise my mom was going out of her mind.

_Ezra, please come home soon Son. I love you so much Dear and if anything happened to you or if you are in any form of trouble, me and your father are here for you, always. Come home soon baby, love you - Mom_

I quickly typed a reply.

_Everything is okay Mom, I'm just lost at the minute. I will be home within the next two days, sorry for making you worry. I love you -Ezra_

2 more of the messages were from Mike.

_Dude, are you okay? You're alive right?_

_MAN! Text me back bro, plus what did you say to Aria in that letter? She hasn't left her room all night since I gave it to her._

The last message was from Aria.

_Please be safe wherever you are going._

I decided not to text either of them back.

New I went to missed calls, both were from Aria.

_One new voicemail._

_You have one new voicemail in your mailbox. Mailbox home, to listen to new or saved messages, press 1. I harshly pressed 1 on the keyboard and waited for it to begin._

_Ezra, it's Aria. I know you are gone but it's okay, you need to sort something out but please come back to me once they are sorted out. It's twelve and I need your attention. I've got forever to wait for you Ezra Fitz. You stole my eyes and I've never looked back. I've had the chance to tell you so many times but I am so terribly in love with you Ezra and I have been since God knows but we'll stop the clock together when the time is right but for now, go sort whatever you need to sort out. I'll be here when you get back and in case I wasn't clear, I am your. Now and always. I love you Ezra. I will always love you to the extent of it being painful._

She loved me. Aria loved me. I sat in complete silence. I was mentally slapping myself for leaving now but I was gone and she said she would wait. I wouldn't make her wait a minute longer than need be.

I was about to get up when Jackie came back in through the door, dressed only in a lacy bra and underwear. "Ezra.. I'm so glad you want to get back together with me! We just are meant to be you know!"

She walked towards me, making me feel more and more uncomfortable with each step. She kneeled down in front of me and flashed her devilish smile "It's okay Z.. I knew you would come back to me eventually, just took you longer than I thought baby. I want you too, we can be together and forget about everything else"

"Jackie.. I didn't come here for that reason, I really did want to clear my head"

"Baby, you don't have to lie to me.. I'll make sure you have a good time baby"

Jackie crawled towards me, gently pushing my bag away so she was on top of me and she forced herself into me, grinding on me in a way that only caused pain, not pleasure.

I quickly lifted Jackie off my lap whilst moving to the other side of the room, in a retreating manner. I looked at her, grabbed my bag and smiled. "Thanks for everything Jackie, I must be going now! Thanks!"

I sprinted down to my car and started driving. I had to get back to Aria and soon.

_**Aria's POV**_

I woke from the most restless night ever, between the nightmares and everything else in mind, I felt awful. My heart missed Ezra more than words, more than possible to miss one person. He was gone, at least for a while and I haven't heard one word from him after me telling him I was terribly in love with him. Maybe he didn't care, maybe running was his way of letting the world know that I wasn't worth it all. In my eyes, everything we had suffered through was what brought us this point in time, a point where we could be together. That wouldn't happen if he was here though.

I got up, lazily and began getting ready for school. My usual routine seemed so pointless at this point and time.

I looked up to the door when I heard a gentle knock and there stood my mother "Hey, you didn't leave your room much last night.. Is everything okay?"

"Kind of, Ezra left" For the first time in years, I showed the emotions I had towards Ezra in front of my family.

"I know he did Sweetie, his mother called.. Are you okay? Do you want to stay off today?" My mother was kind to me, she walked over and rubbed my back gently trying to soothe the gentle sobs I was desperately trying to hold back.

"No, if I stay home.. I will think about him all day, I'm worried about him. He just left and didn't even tell anyone face to face. I just am scared that he could hurt himself!" I was getting mildly hysterical and my mother began to rub a bigger distance on my back.

"From what I know Aria, he's fine. He texted his mother back last night telling her not to worry. He said he will be back soon and everything is okay"

"He texted her back?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's he hasn't answered me at all since I messaged him yesterday" I said while glancing down, letting the first tear spill over my check.

"Aria, I wouldn't worry about that, it's obvious to the world he's crazy about you so don't let the little things sweat you"

My mother give me a tight hug and then walked away.

After that, I continued to get ready. As always, I was going to be late. Big shocker there.

I drive through the roads in an almost blind rage. I just wasn't focusing on anything, anything other than Ezra's safe return.

I almost ran down the halls at Rosewood Day Highschool, meeting my friends in the usual spot. Ali's locker.

"Hey Aria! Cutting it fine again today" Hanna joked and I faked a smile "As always"

"Aria, where is your beefcake boyfriend today?" Ali looked at me, dropped her phone into her bag, waiting on my response.

"We broke up" I replied to her, my voice devoid of emotion.

"When?" Ali said, clearly I had caught her attention.

"Yesterday" I said once again, devoid of emotion.

"Why?" She questioned me further.

"I wanted a relationship that wasn't just about sex"

"Like one that loser Ezra Fitz could give you?" She said in complete spite with a hateful laugh at the end of her question.

Before I could answer the other girls stepped in "I think Aria and Ezra would be great together" Spencer spoke up and gave me a faint smile "Me too" Hanna agreed while Emily nodded.

"It doesn't matter girls, Aria's too good for him and he took off yesterday cause he just couldn't handle life.. Poor Geek" This time she laughed out and looked at me with a smirk on her face and in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, closed my locker with a heavy slam and then looked at other girls "I'll you guys at lunch"

I walked away in silence to English, another hour in the day, I could obsess over Ezra's empty seat.

The hours dragged until lunch, I got tired of looking at the doors, waiting for Ezra to come through and sweep me off my feet. It wasn't going to happen.

I was the last to arrive at lunch, the other girls were sitting around eating and talking. I felt that neither was necessary today. I just wanted to be alone.

The doors were opening and closing all the time, I occasionally would look up and expect to see Ezra. No luck, he wasn't coming.

I eventually placed my head on the table and began to blank out the world, at least I tried. The chatting the canteen became a lot quieter in the space of 2 seconds and I heard Ali speak out "I can't believe he's back"

I looked up and seen Ezra walking in my direction, he looked amazing today in the blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He got to me and pulled me out of my seat.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this" He said to me with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

I smirked at him "I think we've waited long enough"

He kissed me. We began a heated make out session in the middle of the canteen, while everyone watched us. (Kind of a mixture of them kissing in 2x02 and 2x09 :) Cause we all know about Ian Harding's kissing style, mhm.. anyways)

Eventually when we broke apart and he looked at me with those beautiful eyes and spoke "Aria, I am so much more than terribly in love with you. I love you more than words"

_**Here you goooooo! So yeaahhh, I won't be updating much after this week so you can have all the updates this week! Enjoy little reviewers! Alsoooooo review! Btw thanks .dreamers about that writing thing, never really paid any attention in English, was my worst subject ever! **_

_**Laranbebexoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So hey little readers and possible reviews.. I haven't updated in awhile, I know. I also have a few more Ezria stories on the go.. it happens when Aria and Ezra aren't on the tv every monday night.. I might be a bit too obsessed, woops. Anyways.. I can keep going with this, IF YOU WANT ME TO, but I would like to know what you want me to do, cause well it's up to you if I go on.. So goo read and lemme know :)**  
><em>

_I eventually placed my head on the table and began to blank out the world, at least I trying to. The chatting the canteen became a lot quieter in the space of 2 seconds and I heard Ali speak out "I can't believe he's back"_

_I looked up and seen Ezra walking in my direction. He got to me and pulled me out of my seat._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this"_

_I smirked at him "I think we've waited long enough"_

_He kissed me. We began a heated make out session in the middle of the canteen, while everyone watched us._

_Eventually when we broke apart and he looked at me with those beautiful eyes and spoke "Aria, I am so much more than terribly in love with you. I love you more than words"_

**Aria's POV**

Ezra looked at me with the smiling blue eyes, with a smile plastered over his face "I think we might need to talk, maybe somewhere were the whole school can hear our conversation" he whispered into my ear.

"Now you care what the school thinks?" I ask him teasingly and he flashes his boyish grin to me "Mon then Fitz" I looked to the girls "See you guys later" Hanna attempted to close her mouth but failed but Spence and Em spoke up "Yeah, we most defiantly will see you later, that is if Fitz can keep his hands to himself!" I glanced at Ali, she wasn't smiling like Spencer or Emily or shocked like Hanna, she almost seemed angry.

Ezra took my hand lightly in his and intertwined our fingers together, we walked outside to an empty bench in the courtyard and sat down together.

"So" He begins.. "That was interesting, I didn't expect to make it that dramatic, sorry bout that"

"You? Dramatic? No! Never!" I giggled while he frowned "Hey, I was really worried about you when you just decided to take off you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry for that" He sighed and looked down "I just wanted to clear my head, I had been making so many bad choices later, what was one more? I didn't realize how much you would care"

"Ezra, I've been in love with you for longer than the last 4 years, of course I would care if you disappeared.. I couldn't not care"

"I wish I could prove to you how sorry I am for going, biggest mistake of my life yet"

"Why is that?" I ask, fearful of his response.

"I went to Jackie, the only thing that seemed like a decent idea at the time" He says while watching me with fearful eyes, in case I decide to get up and run from him again. I try my best to avoid a sharp intake of air, however I fail. I breathe out loudly and then look at him.

"Why did you go to Jackie? Were you planning on getting back together with her?"

"God no. I just was driving and then I found myself on route to her college and thought visiting her would be smart… I was wrong!"

"How so" I say almost as a whisper, trying to avoid him knowing how happy this makes me.

"She misread it as a sign to get back together, so I'm lying sound asleep, she comes in… loudly might I add, gets on top of me and says "It's okay Z, I'll make it fun, I promise". Her face when I got out of there faster then possible was priceless. I don't want sex with some other girl, Aria, I just want you"

"Is that so?" I ask with a smile slowly forming on my lips, he wants me.. No college girl, me. Aria. I finally am getting what I wanted all along, Ezra.

"It would seem so, it would seem so" He says, casually moving closer to me and smirk.

"You know, my parents are out of the house right now and I don't want an audience for what I want to do to you right now" I gently run my hand down his chest and over his leg, his eyes quickly widen and look at me "Did you drive today?"

"Nope, Hanna picked me up, so do you wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yes" he said breathlessly and looked into my eyes "I do love you, you know?"

"I know, I know because I love you too"

**Ezra's POV**

We walked to my car in silence, I had taken Aria's hand and she hadn't stopped me. I opened her door and of course she commented "Damn Fitz, you can be a gentleman" and closed it after her.

Getting around to the drivers side was easy as could be, once in the came, I realised Aria was looking about the car park, quite intently.. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing" She smiles, she leans over from the passenger side and kisses my lips, very gently.

I lean back to look at her before I make the next move, I lean in closer to Aria, I begin to kiss her, she quickly gives me access to her mouth and I put my tongue in, she fights me for dominance and I win.

We continue like this for a good 10 minutes until there is a loud thud on my car and I look up to see Mike standing in front of the car "MY BRO AND MY SIS! WOOO!"

Aria looks down, her face quickly turning a deep shade of red and I laugh. Mike walks up to the window and begins "I should have seen this happening, god Aria, stealing my best friend are you?"

"Technically he was mines first, thanks very much Mike!"

"Oh Aria, don't be getting testy with me, I'm just saying… Ezra has enough of them to go around"

I stifle a full blown laugh and look at Aria "Hey, we were just about to leave, so talk to you later?"

"Sure bro, tell me bout the cool story with dragons and shit later sure?"

"You got it man!"

I put the window up and look at Aria, her face is still burning a deep shade of red.

We pulled up at Aria's house, I noticed how quiet she had become and that worried me.

I walked beside her silently and heard her gently sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

She sighed again before speaking.

**Aria's POV**

I sighed and then opened my mouth to speak hoping I'd find the right way of phrasing this "I don't mean to ruin the mood but I don't want to rush this, I've been waiting so long for it to mean something and I FINALLY got you and.." My rant was cut of by Ezra's lips gently pressing against mines.

When his lips finally broke away I tried to speak again but he bet me to the punch "I get that it does mean something and Aria, I just want you.. NOT SEX, you. So when we're ready, we'll go for it… But for now, we can be a cute couple that falls asleep together and spoons all the time with long makeout sessions?"

I couldn't help myself from smiling and I hugged him tightly "I really do love you Ezra"

"I'll love you forever Aria" He said while kissing my head.

"So what will we do now?"

"Film?" he suggested innocently and I found myself smirking inside.

"Sounds good!" We really wouldn't be watching this film.

* * *

><p>I hear a loud bang and then my door opens, there stands Mike. "ARIA? EZRA?"<p>

I gently stir feeling all my clothes still on me while a pair of arms are tightly wrapped around me, we fell asleep during the Lion King 2.

Ezra is still fast asleep "I'm glad I didn't walk in on what I thought I was about to walk in on.. Anyways Mom wants to know if he will be joining us for dinner?"

I nudge him gently, nothing. I nudge him again and still nothing, I decide to use rash measures and elbow him in the stomach, then he moves.

"Ow, that hurt" he mumbles into my hair.

"Ezra, are you staying for dinner?"

"If I say yes, can I go back to sleep?"

"Okay!" I look at Mike again and he nods "Got it, Ezra's for dinner with us!"

So when I finally get Ezra to wake up, I hear my dad's home. Dinner will be ready any minute.

We walk down stairs, hand in hand.

Byron looks up "Aria, I know you might not like this but I found him wandering the streets looking lost, so I brought him over for dinner"

I turn around to see Noel Kahn, walking out of my kitchen.

"Hey Aria" He gives me his little smug smile before talking his usual seat on the table, beside where I sit.

**OHHHHHH so some drama in the house during dinner in the next chapter.. well that's if I continue the story.. so gimme your thoughts? :) k thanks ! laranbebe xox!**


	7. Information

So Hey… I haven't updated a lot lately so here's the thing… Im SOO busy atm, IF you want this story to continue, give me a little review

-Laranbebe xoxo


End file.
